He ahí el dilema
by Jenn Alex Murtons
Summary: ¿Apoyaba a su mejor amiga con el chico que le gustaba a pesar de tener ese gusanillo de envidia comiéndole el estómago o hacerle caso a ese deseo de mantener como suya toda y cada pequeña parte de la atención de la castaña solo para si? No es como si no fuera obvia su respuesta. [FemSlash][Fem!Ectofeature][Genderbend][One-shot]


_Disclaimer:_

_**No hace ni falta decir que Dude, that's my ghost! no es de mi propiedad, si no de Jan Van Rijsselberge. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoria.**_

_Advertencias:_

_**FemSlash. Ectofeature. Genderbend. Puede provocar diabetes. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo**_

_Y porque este Fic lo amerita._

_Aclaraciones:_

**_-Genderbender:_**

**_*Spencer Wright, Stelle Wright_**

**_*Billy Joe Cobra, Barbie Joan Cobra_**

**_*Shanilla Bugwatti, Sahasya Bugwatti_**

**_*Rajeev Bugwatti, Reena Bugwatti_**

**_*Mallory, aunque no lo crean es un nombre masculino/femenino, por lo que he decidido dejarlo como esta_**

**_*Lolo Calorie, Leo Calorie_**

* * *

**_He ahí el dilema_**

* * *

Stelle Wright era una chica sencilla. No era de las chicas que tardaban mil horas en el baño ni de las que gritaban histéricas cuando se les rompía una uña. No era excéntrica, y si llegaba a serlo, sabía cuando algo se salía de control. No era de las que usaban vestidos exageradamente brillantes, ni de las que se maquillaban, ni mucho menos de las que se volvían locas por verse bien por el chico que les gusta. Era una chica auténtica y amable, decida y que siempre previa para su futuro como cineasta aunque a veces podía volverse exigente por eso, a pesar de que el genero al que se dedicaba no era exactamente muy...femenino. Pero así era ella y a Barbie Joan Cobra le enorgullecía que así fuera.

Era por esa razón que la situación presente le resultaba como sacada de una ridícula película de comedia romántica de las que veía el papá de Stelle.

-**¡Por favor, Barbie!**- La castaña prácticamente le rogaba a la fantasma, pero ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en porque demonios eso estaba pasando. -**¡Bueno! Si tu no lo haces, lo haré yo.**

-**¿Tu misma?**- La fantasma por fin reaccionó, estaba sorprendida, y lo estuvo aun mas cuando vio a la menor acercarse a una caja en especificó, una caja grande y que por lo que la fantasma sabía, llena de su ropa, una ropa algo... Cobra, aunque estaba segura que había vestidos _casi_ normales, como los llamaba la castaña.

Stelle empezó a sacar pieza de ropa por pieza de ropa de la caja con rapidez, sin observar realmente los diseños aunque el simple hecho de ver esos tonos chillones y nada comunes en unos vestidos... Siguió tirando ropa hasta que por fin dio con algo _casi_ normal, un vestido rosa pálido, era sencillo pero no por eso menos bonito, la chica fantasma le quito el vestido rápidamente.

-**¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Te ayudare!**- La castaña sonrió esta vez con dulzura y emoción, joder, en lo que se había metido -**Ya, pero este no, este es el vestido de rompimiento**

-**¿Vestido de rompimiento? ¿Por que demonios tienes un vestido de rompimiento?**-

-**Eh, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vestido, si no de que yo, BJC, te arregle a ti**- Stelle giro los ojos y sonrió. Por lo menos la fantasma la ayudaría.

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«He ahí el dilema»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

La castaño giro sobre si misma, enseñándole a sus dos mejores amigos el bonito conjunto que la fantasma había escogido para ella, los dos muchachos indios soltaron un grito de exclamación, la fantasma definitivamente se había lucido. Se veía femenina pero sin dejar de ser ella, Barbie admiraba su _"obra de arte"_ con adoración mientras estaba en su, como decirlo, personalidad _"estilista"_.

-**Te ves perfecta**- Sahasya sonrió complacido y levemente sonrojado, casi dijo aquello en un suspiro. La castaña sonrió con dulzura y Reena no tardo en tirarsele al cuello.

-**¡Si, hermana, te ves increíble! ¡Casi tan bien como la gran Reena!**- Stelle viro los ojos y le sonrió, mordiéndose la lengua para no sacar a relucir el exceso de maquillaje con el que había llegado su amiga para impresionar a su "novio" Leo. Si, definitivamente se impresionaría.

-**¿Y qué? ¿Entramos**?- Los hermanos asintieron y entraron, cuando la fantasma intento ir detrás de ellos gritando _"¡Fiesta!"_, Stelle la paro, agarrándola del brazo, algo intranquila.

-**¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?**- La chica parecía realmente nerviosa, ¿Se le confesaría? ¿Se le tiraría a los brazos, le diría que Mallory le importaba un reverendo rábano y que solo la quería a ella? ¿Se casarian y tendrían un hijo llamado Cobra jr.?

-**Barbie... ¿Podrías, ya sabes, quedarte aquí?**- La fantasma estaba sorprendida, ¿Y ahora?, ahora estaba completamente decepcionada y molesta

-**¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** Se cruzo de brazos, no le gustaba para nada a donde estaba llegando esa conversación.

-**Es que...**- Stelle empezó a jugar con sus dedos más nerviosa aún -**Desde que te dije que Mallory me pidió pasar todo el baile conmigo, no se, amiga te has estado comportando un poco... Raro**- menuda novedad.

La fantasma se sonrojo un poco, o lo que podría considerarse un sonrojo en un fantasma, Stelle la había descubierto en plan _"fallar la cita de mi mejor amiga porque estoy jodidamente celosa"_, no quería que Stelle estuviera con Mallory, ni mucho menos, no quería que estuviera con absolutamente nadie que no fuera ella. Era egoísta, lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, aun sabiendo que lo más probable era que Stelle no sintiera lo mismo, aun sabiendo que antes ella misma la había apoyado para que estuviera con el popular muchacho pelirrojo.

Tal vez, aquel era una de los dilemas mas grande que había tenido: _¿Apoyaba a su mejor amiga con el chico que le gustaba a pesar de tener ese gusanillo de envidia comiéndole el estómago o hacerle caso a ese deseo de mantener como suya toda y cada pequeña parte de la atención de la castaña solo para si?_ No es como si no fuera obvia su respuesta.

-**Vale, me quedo aquí**- Cruzo las piernas al más puro estilo yoga y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, demostrando su fastidio, la castaña sonrió comprensiva y le beso la mejilla. Bueno, la verdad quería tomar a la castaña y llevársela lejos pero extrañamente, el sentido común pudo más.

-**Lo sien-**

-**Bah, no importa**- Y a pesar de que había sonado comprensiva, Stelle no pudo evitar detectar aquel deje de desdén cuando no la dejo terminar. Se mordió el labio inferior y camino hacia la entrada, le echo un ultimo vistazo a su amiga y entra algo apurada, dejando atrás a una desilusionada fantasma.

Barbie suspiro, espero un rato a que pasara el tiempo en que Stelle probablemente se mantuviera en duda en si ver si estaba ahí o no, y cuando sintió que fue suficiente, empezó a buscar una ventana. Estaba casi al ciento por ciento segura de que Sahasya estaba sentado en algunas de las mesas, disfrutando de la fiesta pero sin hacer escándalo, muy a diferencia de su hermana Reena. Cuando por fin la encontró, abrió la ventana repentinamente sorprendiendo a el muchacho indio que casi salta de su asiento del susto, observo a su alrededor, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta por el volumen de la música.

-**Joder Barbie ¿Por qué entras así? ¿No es más fácil a atravesar la ventana?**- La chica fantasma se quedo callada un rato, y luego se encogió de hombros, quedándose en el marco de la ventana, sin entrar realmente al lugar.

-**Le prometí a Stelle que no entraría**- Sahasya levanto una ceja y antes de que pudiera protestar Barbie prosiguió -**Pero no dijo que no podía ver por la ventana**

El moreno viro los ojos y vio la pista de baile, se dirigió a un punto especificó, en donde estaban Stelle y Mallory bailando. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta y vio a la fantasma que parecía a punto de volverse un ser demoníaco y echarle una maldición dolorosa a el pelirrojo. Entonces, lo comprendió, la fantasma estaba celosa. No era novedad, pero tal vez ahora era un poco diferente ¿no había sido la misma Barbie quien incitó a Stelle a avanzar con Mallory? Pues al parecer había cambiado de opinión.

-**¿Barbie?**- la aludida se dio por entendida y volteó hacia el muchacho -**Creo que a Stelle realmente no le gusta Mallory...**

-**¿Ah no?**- La fantasma se mostró terriblemente extrañada. Porque si no le gustaba Mallory, ¿Entonces quien?

-**No, quiero decir, tal vez le guste un poco, pero no como para ser novios. Creo que...creo que le gustas tu**

Un silencio algo incomodó se estableció entre los dos, por parte de Barbie que se encontraba en un estado de shock emocional entre la felicidad y la estupidez y por parte de Sahasya que esperaba atentamente a lo que respondería.

-**peroperopero**- la fantasma se agarro la cabeza, le dolía, ¿Todo este tiempo su amor por Stelle era recíproco y ella no se había dado cuenta?

-**Creo que tenia miedo, ya sabes, eres mayor que ella, son primas, las dos son mujeres, por no decir que tu estas...**- El castaño dejo la frase en el aire, observando el levitar del ser sobrenatural que era su amiga, muerta, definitivamente muerta. Barbie suspiro, comprendiendo -**Creo que el sentido común le dijo que debía estar enamorada de otra persona, de preferencia viva.**

Barbie rió ante eso -**Oye viejo ¿pero tu no, ya sabes..?**

-**Ya yo me resigne Barbie, Stelle nunca me vera como algo más que un amigo, pero...¿Tu qué harás?**- La aludida solo sonrió, sonrió de manera prepotente y observo a toda la multitud, entre la conversación había perdido a la menor de vista. -**No se donde esta, pero creo que deberías apurarte.**

Barbie le abrazo con una fuerza desmedida en el cuello, agradeciéndole y salio volando en el acto, sonriendo. Sahasya sonrió divertido (y sobandose el cuello). El amor era extraño.

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«He ahí el dilema»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_¿¡Donde demonios se había metido Stelle con el imbécil de Mallory!?_ Estaba segura de que había revisado todo el lugar en busca de la castaña (aunque no admitiría que se había distraído la mayoría del tiempo), incluso intento preguntarle a Reena, aunque la chica estaba muy ocupada pegadole su cara de payaso a Leo Calorie, había decidido volverse hacía Sahasya cuando vio a Mallory dirigirse hacia el muchacho indio. Solo.

Pego un grito gutural, que hizo que las luces de la fiesta se volvieran locas y el sonido empezara a formar una estridente interferencia, Reena y Sahasya era los únicos que sabían quien de verdad había provocado aquel momento antinatural, la fantasma voló a gran velocidad fuera del recinto, dejando atrás un escenario de gente asustada debajo de la mesa, abrazados o pensando que había provocado aquello.

Barbie estaba asustada, si Stelle no estaba con Mallory, ¿Donde estaba? Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba segura de que si no fuera un fantasma ya tendría roto el labio. Primero que nada iría a la mansión, ¿Y si no estaba ahí que haría? ¿Sería que la habían secuestrado o algo peor? Decidió acelerar el vuelo aún más. Aunque tal vez estaba exagerando.

Bah, ella nunca exageraba.

-**¡BARBIE!**

La fantasma se detuvo tan bruscamente que no pudo parar a tiempo, y por inercia, termino chocando con un poste, ¿cCmo se había dado con el poste si era un fantasma? Una excelente pregunta que no tiene una buena respuesta, porque simplemente no había una.

-**Ugh...joder, que golpe...**- La castaña se acerco corriendo hacía ella, preocupada, la había estado buscando desde hacía rato, creyó incluso que Mister X la había atrapado.

-**¿Estas bien?-** La fantasma se volteó hacía un lado para ver a Stelle de manera emocionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se tiro encima de la chica, enrollándose alrededor de ella dejándola inmovilizada. La castaña se sonrojo, pero pronto ese sonrojo fue decayendo hasta dejarla muy pálida -**¡N-necesito respirar!**

-**A-ah si**- La soltó, rascándose la nuca avergonzada -**Lo siento**- la castaña susurro un "no te preocupes" mientras tosía y volvía a retornar su respiración de la manera mas acompasada posible. Sin embargo, la fantasma había empezado a hacer un puchero verdaderamente infantil -**¿¡Donde estabas!? ¡Te estaba buscando!**

-**¿¡Yo!? ¡Estaba buscándote a ti! Creí que te había pasado algo malo...**- Bueno, por lo menos Stelle si tenia razones para pensar eso, no la había visto cuándo salio de la fiesta y cuando la busco en la mansión tampoco estaba.

-**Ah...**- Barbie suspiro, últimamente lo hacía mucho.

Por la desesperación había olvidado lo que haría cuando viera a su amiga. Estaban justo en frente de un parque, Stelle camino hacia un banquillo, sentándose y subiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas y esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas. La fantasma se acerco a ella y cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza, acostándose en el aire, esperando que la castaña terminara por explicarle porque ya no estaba con Mallory en la fiesta.

-**Mallory me rechazo**- Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Stelle continuara -**Me dijo que sabia que yo no estaba enamorada de él, que estaba enamorada de otra persona, por la forma en que actuaba...**

-**¿Y tiene razón?**- Stelle se sorprendió, no se espero esa pregunta, realmente esperaba que la consolara diciéndole _"No te preocupes sismiga, es un idiota"_ o algo parecido, sin embargo, la chica fantasma parecía realmente interesada en la respuesta. La observo un rato, con los ojos llorosos.

-**Pues...si...**- Barbie, se sentó en el banco y paso un brazo por la espalda de Stelle comprensiva, incluso con una tierna sonrisa.

-**¿Y de quien estas enamorada?**- intento parecer lo mas natural posible, claro que el tiro le salio por la culata y se le salio un pequeño tono chillón de emoción en su voz, extrañando aun mas a la chica que se sonrojo y limpio sus lágrimas. Barbie quería que lo dijera, que dijera "_Estoy enamorada de ti"_ pero sabía esperar... Dentro de lo que se podía, claro.

-**Yo...**- La fantasma se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella, con esa sonrisa emocionada pero cautivadora, y lo noto, la mirada de su amiga había bajado por un segundo hasta sus labios para luego volver a verla a lo ojos. Se sonrojo aun mas, estaban muy cerca. Demasiado. -**¿Por qué te me acercas así?**

Y otra vez el tiro le salía por la culata.

Tiro la cabeza hacía atrás, frustrada bajo la expectante mirada de la castaña.

-¡**Que frustrante eres, hermana! ¿Por qué no dices que soy yo? ¡Y así todo este embrollo termina! ¡No lo se! ¡Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Agh! ¡Que frustración!**- La fantasma se levanto del banco, jalandose los cabellos enojada mientras decía todo aquello, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Stelle.

Oh, esperen... Barbie se tapó la boca, esta vez avergonzada. ¿Es que no sabía quedarse callada? ¡La que debía confesarse era Stelle, no ella! Volteó la cara con algo de miedo, sin embargo, lo que vio la dejo algo desconcertada. Stelle sonreía, de oreja a oreja, con los ojos llorosos, y con las mejillas rojas como un semáforo. Se sonrojo por igual, o se azulo, aun no le quedaba claro aquello. La castaña se levanto y se tiro a los brazos de la chica fantasma, que la atrapó aun sorprendida.

-**Eres una idiota Barbie Joan Cobra ¿lo sabias?-** y sin esperar a la protesta de ella, la beso con dulzura en los labios, era un beso bastante inocente, que Stelle no dejaría (en ese momento) que se volviese algo más, lo acepto, aquello iba mucho a como era ella. Ya se encargaría luego de que los besos se volviesen mucho mas...Cobra. Y también se encargaría de que Stelle lo dijera, que dijera algo que todos sabían. Que la amaba, y la próxima vez no se desesperaría.

Por lo menos, ya había arreglado su dilema.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

**_-Se hace referencia al capitulo "Amor-Zombie" y a la camisa de rompimiento de Billy. Si Billy tiene una camisa ¿Por qué Barbie no puede tener un vestido?_**

* * *

¡Hola chicas y chicos! Me di cuenta de que no hay ni un Fanfic Fem!Ectofeature (Y si lo ahí, disculpen mi falta de información), lo que me pareció muy malo(?) Así que he decidido subir este one-shot como compensación.

También es como un adelanto al próximo drabble de "Cinco canciones de amor", que sera de esta pareja Genderbend.

Sin nada más que pedir si no su más humilde opinión, se despide,

Jenn


End file.
